project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
ABN-092
ABN-092 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED NEUTRALIZED Containment Procedures ABN-092 was to be contained on Sublevel 19, contained within a 14 foot by 14 foot cubic room with concrete walls plated with 10-Watt electrical wire and various small white LED lights. The door to ABN-092's cell was 9.5 feet long and 7 feet tall, and was hooked up to a switch that would raise it when needed. To prevent ABN-092's escape when the door was opening, there was a small hole next to the door that could only be opened from the outside. Before opening the door, researchers wearing gas masks were to place a gas tank of REDACTED in the hole and release the tab on the top, letting the REDACTED inside to escape. This would drive ABN-092, as well as nearly any insects under it's influence, to the far back of the container for a period of time between 10 and 20 minutes. The REDACTED pumped in was known to eliminate any insects that remained too close to the door. Two security cameras in opposite corners of the containment cell were to be turned on between the hours of 4:00 AM and 8:00 PM, and were required to be in perfect working condition. If one or both of the cameras were not functioning, a containment officer was to repair or replace it immediately. In the case that ABN-092 escaped containment, all staff were to acquire gas masks from the nearest armory, and various chemical crews were to pump REDACTED into Sublevel 19's airways. Any staff casualties during this were to be considered EXPUNGED until ABN-092's recapture, or until it was confirmed neutralized. Description ABN-092 was a large, vaguely humanoid member of the Cicadoidea family that was discovered in a deep-woods foot trail in REDACTED, New Jersey. With a pair of massive insectoid wings and six legs of varying size and purpose, ABN-092 is believed to have been either the survivor of a massive extinction event that wiped out the rest of it's species, or perhaps a heavily mutated or evolved version of the average cicada. ABN-092 is believed to be female, and appeared to attract the attention of both male and female cicadas within a 10 mile radius of it. Attracted cicadas would create a massive swarm around ABN-092, possibly as a form of protection, and would begin to viciously bite any creature that approached ABN-092. If a large number of the cicadas under ABN-092's influence were killed, ABN-092 would directly attack the threat, using it's four small pincers to gnaw away at the targets tissues. In addition to this, ABN-092 would occasionally excrete a viscous brown liquid (often believed to be fecal matter) and stick it to targets, limiting their movement drastically. After killing it's prey, ABN-092 would leave the creature's carcass stuck to surrounding objects using it's excretion. These bodies would provide food for both ABN-092 and the cicadas that followed it, often being ignored when most of the muscle had been consumed. Before it's capture, ABN-092 was recognized as a New Jersey superstition, though it was mostly depicted as a goat-like creature with bat wings. Hikers were it's most common prey, though it was rare that bodies were ever recovered, as ABN-092's excretion has been reportedly increased the decomposition of biological matter. Feeding on both flesh and muscle tissues, ABN-092 was never witnessed laying eggs or engaging in sexual activity, suggesting that perhaps it could only produce offspring with another of it's kind. Neutralization At 0742 hours on March EXPUNGED, ABN-092 managed to wedge it's way past containment officers as they attempted to open it's cell. Apparently developing a resistance to the REDACTED that the agency had been utilizing as a stun agent, it quickly made it's way past all security and escaped through a vent leading to Sublevel 1. Once outside the facility, the agency deployed several helicopter units across the desert above the facility. Using thermal-scoped sniper rifles, the helicopter were able to locate ABN-092 flying to the North, just 3.4 kilometers (2.1 miles) from it's escape point. Receiving authorization from the Facility Commander, Gregory Diaz, the helicopters neutralized ABN-092 with their machine guns, and retrieved the corpse for research purposes. During the search for ABN-092, a helicopter team located an unknown heat signature wandering the desert. Upon closer inspection, they discovered that the entity could not be seen by the naked eye, and attempted capture. After various attempts to sedate it, the entity was captured and contained, and is today known as ABN-006. This event was henceforth known as "Operation: Bugspray". Audio Logs Audio logs containing information are rare (other than initial interview recordings), and the only detailed look into what ABN-092 was like before it's death is the recording of a Nero interviewer speaking to the entity's lead biologist/caretaker, who's name has been fully redacted. Interview with Doctor REDACTED: Initial Encounter Interview; ABN-092 Researcher Quotes "ABN-092 is like something out of a damn horror movie; and this is coming from someone who used to be in charge of monitoring ABN-006 through a thermal camera. Imagine being ripped apart by cicadas! Because of that buggy fucker, I was too paranoid to bring my kids on a camping trip they had been waiting for last summer. How am I supposed to explain THAT to my wife? 'Sorry, honey. I just don't want them to be dissected by a giant predatory beetle'!" ''- Security Officer REDACTED, during an talk with DVCF interviewers'' "Christ alive, I'm so glad that thing is dead." ''- Containment Officer REDACTED, expressing his opinion on ABN-092'' Category:Superbiological Entities Category:Security Grade Eclipse Entities Category:Danger Level 6 Entities Category:Containment Level Green Entities Category:ABN: 000 - 099 Category:Neutralized Entities